Endoscopic instruments with at least one channel configured in their handle are known in the art in various embodiments. In these state-of-the-art medical instruments, the shaft and the handle are inseparably joined together so that only one shaft can be used for gripping. In addition to this restricted applicability because of the fixed connection of shaft and handle, the state-of-the-art instruments have the disadvantage that the continuous channels are difficult to clean.
Consequently it is the aim of the invention to create a medical instrument for endoscopic interventions that can be applied flexibly and in addition is easy to clean.